


I'm Not Protective- Just Worried!

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: A Romance Made For the Movies [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Model!Meg, Multi, actor!ryan, cameraman!Gavin, famous au, protective!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can’t help it! It’s hard not to be protective when Gavin’s a child and gets himself into trouble and Meg’s just... Meg’s just too pure for this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Protective- Just Worried!

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was pretty open- so I made it my famous turnfreewood au… hehe. Also- there’s shit-ton of dialogue, like holy hell.

Prompt: 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

A night out at a local bar wasn’t really as fun as they thought it would be.

Someone had attempted to spike Meg’s drink, not once- but _twice_ , and Gavin had almost gotten himself into a bar fight… Don’t ask about that one- it’s a long and incredibly dumb story; you would not _believe_.

But of course- Ryan was getting more and more annoyed. He had an arm around his girlfriend’s waist, and his hand in Gavin’s. While slightly uncomfortable with public displays of affection, Ryan’s protectiveness was flaring up.

He had his eyes carefully on Gavin making sure the Brit didn’t accidentally start up another bar fight, and then he kept glancing down at Meg’s drink to make sure no one was trying to drop anything in. Sure- Meg was watching her own drink too- but Ryan couldn’t help but watch it… _Just in case._

For him- their decision to have a relaxing, fun night out at the bar wasn’t all that relaxing…

____________________________

“Ry?” Meg looked worried. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips.

They were sitting in Ryan’s car on the way back to their house after spending another two hours at the bar when Meg noticed the tension in her boyfriend’s shoulders and the slight glare in his eyes.

In the back seat, Gavin snorted in his sleep. The second they had gotten into the car, he had passed out from a mix of exhaustion and drunkenness. Luckily, Gavin was the only one drunk; Meg had finished only two drinks since she didn’t want her third one to be spiked, and Ryan didn’t drink period.

“What’s wrong?” Her head tilted to the side a little, and Ryan sighed softly, taking a hand off the wheel to run it through his hair.

“Nothing…” He whispered, shaking his head. He didn’t want to disturb Gavin- and he really didn’t want to raise his voice right now. The tension in his shoulders and his annoyance was making him want to yell.

But Meg’s worried look amplified and she gently put a hand over Ryan’s, which was resting on the center console.

“Fine… I’m just… worried,” Ryan sighed again, his shoulders drooping.

“Why are you worried?” Meg’s purple hair lit up for only a second as they drove under a street-light. “Tonight was supposed to be relaxing.”

“I’m just- I’m worried about you two! Gavin’s always accidentally saying something wrong and making somebody upset… and then…” He pauses and glances over at his girlfriend when they reach a red-light. “People are just assholes- okay? Like you almost got drugged, _twice_ , tonight, and that worries me.”

Meg had her lip between her teeth for a few seconds before she spoke. “But I didn’t, okay? And Gavin didn’t get his ass handed to him.”

Ryan shook his head. “I know, I know… But it doesn’t keep me from getting worried.”

“Ry…” Meg raised an eyebrow with a small smirk playing on her lips. Ryan glanced over and he groaned softly at the look. “Are you… protective of us?”

Ryan’s silent for a few seconds- he doesn’t want to speak but his sheepish smile and barely-there blush give him away. And Meg laughs, not caring that Gavin’s passed out in the back seat.

“Oh my god, you are protective!” She giggles and her eyes light up as she smiles at her boyfriend.

“I’m not protective! I’m just worried!” Ryan shakes his head, his voice raising a little. But Meg giggles and she shakes her head.

“No Ryan- you are _totally_ protective of me and Gav!” She’s laughing lightly and Ryan rolls his eyes.

“It’s hard not to be!” Ryan’s trying to defend himself. “Gavin’s like a child. He’s always getting himself hurt or in trouble… and you’re… you’re just so pretty and sweet… and I don’t want either of you two getting hurt.” Ryan’s voice gets quieter the longer he talks; the longer he talks the more shy he gets.

And of course, Meg coos and squeezes Ryan’s hand.

“You’re amazing Ryan,” she smiles with flawless teeth. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Ryan glances over, and he pulls into their neighborhood.

In the back seat- Gavin’s stirring.

“Are…” He hiccups. “Are we home yet?”

“Almost Gavvy,” Meg coos. She can’t wait to tell Gavin about this tomorrow- and then there’s no doubt that Gavin will try to raise hell the next time they’re out at bars to get Ryan to crack.

But Ryan knows it’s coming, and he shakes his head.

“Oh no- nuh-uh, you’re not using this against me,” Ryan shakes his head, and Meg breaks into a fit of giggles.

“We’ll see about that Ryan,” Meg’s voice is teasing as Ryan pulls into their driveway. And before Ryan can say anything, Meg’s got her door open and she’s waltzing up the driveway; successfully leaving Ryan to drag Gavin inside.

Groaning, Ryan slaps a palm to his forehead. “Fuck…”

And on perfect timing, Gavin’s hiccups turn into heaves. On their porch, he can hear Meg’s loud giggling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah… there’s a whole bunch of dialogue in this... oops… But I hope this pleases the anon who wanted protective Ryan! c:


End file.
